


Beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-09
Updated: 2000-11-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ and Toby take steps to begin a personal relationship.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimers: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this

Rating: PG

Summary: CJ and Toby take steps to begin a personal relationship.

 

CJ stood at the window to her office watching the rain fall. It had been a beautiful fall, and it was just starting to turn cold. This really was her favorite time of year. All of the colors had been so beautiful that year. The sound of the rain falling against the windows and against the gutters outside was making CJ sleepy. She had two hours until the next briefing, so she decided to lay down and take a quick nap.

She was still alseep two hours later when Toby walked into her office. He stood watching her for a few minutes before disturbing her.

"CJ." He said.

"Yeah." She said as she started to sit up.

"Do you have the information on the appointments to the courts?"

"Yeah it's over here, just a moment." CJ walked over to her desk and got the papers he was asking for.

"Thanks. Did you have a late night?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, you were asleep when I came in here that's all."

"Okay."

CJ watched him leave her office, and with a sigh she sat down at her desk. Sometimes she wished he would just come out and say what was on his mind. She knew that there was something that Toby was wanting to say to her, but whatever it was he couldn't bring himself to say. She often wondered if he was flirting with her. It had been going on for awhile, but lately it seemed to her that it had intensified. CJ wondered if she would ever know. She often thought that she would have to take matters into her own hands to find out, but the problem was that she wasn't certain she was ready to know.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Christmas came they were still dancing around it. Neither one had made a move, and it was starting to appear unlikely that either of them would make a move. It was becoming more and more difficult for them to hide their attraction to each other. The rest of the staff had started to pick up on it and were wondering when they would act upon it. President Bartlet was hosting a Christmas party for the staff a couple of nights before Christmas. Attendence was mandatory and of course Toby was not very happy about that.

"Why am I here?" He remarked to CJ.

"Because if you were not he'd ship you to Siberia or at least make you listen to Siberian trivia for hours." CJ replied.

"Yeah."

"You don't have to be so happy about being here." CJ laughed.

"The only good part about tonight is that it is just staff I don't have to mingle." Toby said.

"Then I should consider myself lucky that you are spending you time with me." CJ teased.

"Yes you should."

"Hey Toby!" Sam cried.

"What?" Toby asked.

"Do you realize what you and CJ are standing under?" Sam asked.

"What?" CJ asked.

"Mistletoe." Josh laughed.

"Now what are you supposed to do when you are standing under mistletoe?" Sam said.

"Yeah I know." Toby said and kissed CJ's cheek.

"Umm.. Toby that wasn't exactly the type of kiss we were talking about." Josh said.

"Josh!" CJ cried.

"They are just going to keep aggravating us." Toby said to CJ.

"Yeah I know." She said softly.

"Then you wouldn't mind..."

"It probably would shut them up." CJ said.

"Yeah." Toby agreed.

They moved closer to each other, and Toby slipped his arms around her waist. CJ closed her eyes and waited. Then he very lightly kissed her. That was all he had intended to do, lightly kiss her to get Josh and Sam to shut up. But that thought ended the moment his lips touched hers, it wasn't exactly a passionate kiss, but it lasted longer than he had intended it to.

Once it ended, CJ quickly stepped away. "Excuse me." CJ said not meeting Toby's eyes and left the room. Toby stood there for a moment and then followed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ quickly fled down the hall towards her office. She was walking blindly and was very surprised that she didn't run into anything. She had ran into the door after Danny had kissed her a year ago, but that was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. It had only served to confirm what she had already known. She definitely had feelings for Toby. She didn't know what she was going to do about it though.

"CJ." She heard him say softly from her door.

"Yeah."

"May I come in?"

"Yeah I guess so." She answered without turning around.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that."

"What? Kiss me?"

"Yeah."

"As I recall it I kissed you back."

"CJ..."

"No seriously I kissed you back. I'm as much at fault as you are. You asked me and I gave you permission."

"CJ you were expecting that kiss to be a small peck. I got a little carried away."

"Toby do you hear me complaining?"

"No."

"That's right you don't. Because I'm not complaining. Do you know how long I have wanted you to kiss me?" CJ asked, finally turning around to face him.

"No."

"For awhile. I don't know exactly how long. I won't complain if you want to kiss me again." CJ said moving closer to him.

"You won't?" Toby asked as he also moved closer to her.

"No I won't." CJ said.

"Maybe we should try this again." Toby suggested as he slipped his arms around her.

"Maybe we should." CJ said.

They started to kiss again. At first it was very gentle. As it went on, the kiss grew much more passionate. They sat down on the couch still kissing. Finally, CJ broke away from Toby.

"Toby we are still at the White House."

"Yeah."

"We should probably stop."

"Probably." Toby agreed. "Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

"Yeah that would be nice. I would like that." CJ said.

"Tuesday maybe?" Toby asked.

"That would work." CJ said. "We could go and get some coffee now?"

"Okay. Should we tell the others we are going?" Toby asked.

"It's none of their business."

"I'll meet you at my office in five minutes then." Toby said and then kissed her again.

"Okay." CJ said as she watched him leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They dropped CJ's car off at her apartment and then went together to get the coffee. As they were leaving the restaurant it started to snow.

"This is the first snow of the season." CJ said.

"Yeah."

"You sound really enthused about that." CJ said as she put her arms around his waist.

"Do you expect any different?"

"No."

"Good, I'm not going to change."

"Why would I want you to?" CJ asked.

"Everyone else always has." Toby said.

"Well I don't. If you did...."

"If I did what?"

"Then you wouldn't be the man I'm starting to fall in love with."

Toby gently kissed her cheek. "We're going to get caught by the press if we keep standing out here in each other's arms."

"At this point I don't care."

"You'll care when you have to explain it at a press briefing." Toby laughed.

"You're right."

"I should take you home."

"Okay." CJ said. She slipped her hand into his and they walked to his car.

The end.

 

 


End file.
